shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drago Angelica
Drago "Red Hand" Angelica, born as Caito Angelica to a rich and influential judge, was a former aristocrat who once lived the good life; having been surrounded by immense wealth and everything her family's fortune could buy her. Having felt satisfied in using her family's name and reputation to get what she wanted, such as being allowed to work for CP5 for a limited amount of time, Angelica ultimately ran away from home after no longer being able to tolerate the shallow and simple lifestyle her family's money and power gave her throughout her life. Angelica found herself living as a homeless wanderer for some time, and was always on the run from the family she broke ties with a long time ago, hoping to bring her back to the security of their mansion. Despite this, Angelica found true happiness in her freedom to live the way she wanted to, and without the constant superficiality of her family's wealth and power surrounding her at every turn. In time, this lead Angelica to meet up with what she would consider her true family; a gang of mobsters who operated under the name of the Drago Family. Having discarded her old surname in place of her new family's name, Drago, Angelica worked diligently for her adoptive father-figure among the ranks of the organization. Ruthless and unflinching in her actions for the family of criminals, she never hesitated to show undying loyalty for the man who allowed her to live the way she wanted to; so long as she never broke the family's rules regarding how they attended business (which mostly involved racketeering.) After a string of events occured, in which Angelica was forced to leave behind the Drago Family, she found herself in the midst of yet another new family of sorts for her: the Mafia Pirates. Appearance Pictured Image Pre-Time Skip As pictured above, Angelica is a fair skinned, green eyed, and red haired young lady, who's hair falls down near her waist. As a member of the Mafia Pirates, Angelica is almost always seen wearing a suit of some kind. Her most usual attire consisting of a plain white dress shirt with a black tie and black jacket over it; as well as a black skirt that's cut at the sides, revealing the sides of her legs, and black leggings and black heels (which are roughly one or two inches long.) Angelica's Wanted Poster.png|Angelica's First Wanted Poster Personality Judging from Angelica's desire to abandon her old, pampered life in favor of a more risky, dangerous, and less appealing lifestyle, Angelica has proven to show on plenty of occasion that not only is she a rebellious sort of person, but that she highly values and treasures her freedom; whether it be the freedom to do as she pleases, or the freedom to choose how she wants to live, and how she wants to go about her actions. To Angelica, being told what to do, and how to live is too restricting for her, and so she chooses to decide for herself what she'll do, and how she'll do it. As a result, when she met the Mafia Pirates, Angelica was enraptured with the fact that the crew was able to live how they wanted, in spite of their wanted status as high-ranking criminals. This ultimately lead to a painful choice for Angelica, as she wanted to pursue a life of adventure, but was also strongly loyal to her beloved Drago Family, who had been like the family Angelica always wanted. It was because of this loyalty, which caused Angelica to struggle with her decision to join the Mafia Pirates or not. Her loyalty to her loved ones has been noted as being great enough to cause her to do many reckless stunts, such as willingly taking bullet shots from the Drago Family's rival gang in order to protect one of her soldiers during a mafia war at one time, or when she desperately stalled an opponent she was fighting, just to give her crewmates enough time to regroup. Another instance involved Angelica willingly ready to assault someone far stronger than her, simply because the name of her crew, the Mafia Pirates, had been insulted. Ultimately, this shows a side of Angelica that is willing to go to great lengths for anyone she comes to like and befriend (the Mafia Pirates,) or anyone who has shown her kindness and love (the Drago Family.) Otherwise, Angelica has been noted on several occasions to be manipulative and something of a haggler. Possibly due to the upbringing she received in the Drago Family, or even by preference, Angelica is more than willing to do whatever is asked of her, but only for a price. Outside of certain situations where she can show true altruism, Angelica always expects to either be paid in cash for her efforts, or to at least have favors done for her in return. Normally, Angelica is never above accepting menial labor as a form of payment, though she has shown at times to respect the honor of certain individuals enough, to only ask for great deeds in return for her end of the deal. Angelica also happens to not easily forget the debts of others, and is always willing to bring them up to the debters in question, whenever they ask her for help or some form of favor. While this is similiar to Nami's manipulation of the Straw Hats in regards to money, Angelica is a lot less obsessive over money, and more focused on being payed for her services. This also sheds light on Angelica's belief that everyone must have their honor treated with respect, and that personal honor is a big deal. Thus, when Angelica takes note of someone who holds their dignity with great respect, Angelica is willing to ease up on her obsessive feelings towards her deals, or even perform truly kind deeds out of sheer generosity. On the flip side, Angelica considers her personal honor to be just as important as anyone else's, and is against anything that might ruin her reputation or dignity. Thus, while she's done, and has been shown to be capable of many unpleasant things; ranging from the betrayal of CP5, to vandalism and murderous assaults for the Drago Family, or even her simple manipulation of others through the deals she makes, Angelica is never willing to cross a certain line that will make her just as bad, if not worse than her enemies, or anyone she perceives as being worse than scum. It's this very complicated and perplex honor code that Angelica tries to maintain for herself every day that usually keeps her in check, and prevents her from betraying those she genuinely likes, or causing random acts of violence for no real reason. It's also this belief in upholding one's honor that can cause Angelica to get angry at anyone she thinks has disrespected her, or anyone else's honor. Aside from Angelica's noble belief in honor and freedom, and her manipulative nature, she has also shown a rather feisty side to her personality when enraged or in combat. It's been noted on a few occasions by members of the Drago Family that Angelica has a rather violent and aggressive behavior when she gets mad or gets into a fight. Angelica has always shrugged this off as her being more "hands-on" when it came to the family's business, and has even at times even joked that she's simply enthusiastic about what she does. It's also been implied that Angelica's willingness to attack others and cause property damage may have been a result to her experience as a member of the Drago Family, where this type of behavior was expected. Even so, Angelica was always seen as being too unnecessarily forceful and aggressive in her jobs for the Drago Family, which always put her at risk of being kicked out, and perhaps even killed for almost breaking the family's rules. This threat of being expelled (and even killed) by her beloved family members was what usually kept Angelica in line, and so she has never fully lost control of herself whenever she would get overly violent with others. Albeit, time away from the Drago Family, and her new occupation as a pirate, seems to be affecting Angelica's self-control; mostly seen in how she threatens and sometimes goes as far as to harass her fellow Mafia Pirates. Even worse, Angelica has been developing a habit of making jokes out of her threats ever since she joined the crew, which can come off as unnerving and unsettling to those around her. Despite her animalistic attitude at times, Angelica has shown a decent level of intelligence at times. Her mental capacity has gone far enough, that back when she still lived with her original family, Angelica continued to beg her father to use his connections to allow her to join CP5, which she ultimately used to learn how to fight, and to gain enough power and strength for her own to be able to live as freely as she wanted to; which explains her later defection from CP5, once she felt assured in her own strength. Her time in CP5 might also have been the cause for Angelica's intelligence, as she has sometimes displayed hidden knowledge on events and locations others wouldn't know of, and has sometimes been the one to explain things to those around her. Additionally, this intelligence and desire for personal strength was what drove her to honing her Soroi Soroi no Mi powers, after learning she had accidentally eaten a Devil Fruit. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship While never seen outside flashbacks to her days as a member of CP5 and the Drago Family, Angelica's use of firearms has been nearly non-existant thus far. In flashbacks, Angelica has been seen to wield one or two standard pistols, and willingly aim them at anyone she was trying to intimidate or threaten at the time. It could have been implied that Angelica's preference in regards to guns were short-ranged hand guns, though this evidence is very small and often largely unnoticed. Currently, Angelica has not picked up a single bow and arrow, manned a cannon, nor has she used any modern forearms at all up till now. It's assumed that Angelica has very little skill in wielding guns, and thus she rarely relies on them in battle. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Soroi Soroi no Mi Summary: Allows Angelica to wear other people, animals, and objects as suits, and gain their properties and likenesses. Type: Paramecia Usage: Angelica has used her Devil Fruit's powers to augment her fighting abilities, and for use in certain cases of espionage and sabotage. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments List of Fighting Techniques Devil Fruit For a list of Angelica's Devil Fruit techniques, please visit the Soroi Soroi no Mi page. Rokushiki Shigan, Claw: The Shigan: Claw is one of Angelica's earliest developed Rokushiki techniques; having learned to use it after extensive training during her time with CP5. While it looks slightly similiar to, and performs in much the same manner as a standard Shigan, Angelica spreads her hand open, and assaults her foe(s) with five fingers at once, as opposed to using only one finger at a time, like the basic Shigan. This is what gives the technique its name, as Angelica's hand will appear "clawed" in appearance. Also, while the technique is usually always performed with one hand at a time, Angelica has sometimes been seen using both hands simultaneously, adding to the amount of times the opponent is stabbed. With this technique, Angelica can effectively strike her opponent(s) 5 to 10 times more in one strike as opposed to the Shigan's usual 1 hit per strike ratio. This gives Angelica a slight edge over most standard Shigan reliant Rokushiki users, in that she can attack more times at once than they can. But despite the improved damage Angelica can dish out, this attack isn't any stronger than a normal Shigan, so its usage is quite tame among Angelica's repertoire of Rokushiki techniques. Rankyaku, Nittouryuu: (lit. Storm Leg: Two Sword Style) This is one of Angelica's later developed Rankyaku techniques, which she honed during her time with CP5. Bearing the title of a Rankyaku technique, Angelica typically fires a compressed blade of air by kicking the air in front of her. However, the difference to this technique, is that Angelica will fire two air blades at once, instead of one at a time; thus the name "Two Sword Style." The way in which Angelica will do this can vary. One version of the attack has Angelica jumping and flipping in the air backwards, only to whip both of her legs out at the opponent(s) right before the flip, and to land gracefully on one or both of her hands, and finally return to an upright position. Another can involve a ground-based or aerial roundhouse kick, which fires one of the Rankyaku blades at her foe(s,) while she then pivots around in place and snaps her leg downward to perform an axe kick, which fires the second Rankyaku. This technique is considered to be one of Angelica's more notable attacks, due to the range it covers as a Rankyaku technique, and because of the fact that it forces the opponent(s) to react to two Rankyaku air blades at once, instead of just one. Also, by only firing two Rankyaku at once, it gives Angelica a faster reaction time, as opposed to those who must recover from firing more than one or two Rankyaku at a time. However, this reaction time is still considered to be slower than that of the standard Rankyaku's, for obvious reasons. Rankyaku, Arrow: Another Rankyaku technique Angelica created sometime when she was associated with CP5. Despite being used as, and slightly appearing no different from an ordinary Rankyaku, this one is only unique in the appearance of the air blade. Resembling an arrowhead, and thus giving birth to the technique's name, the Rankyaku: Arrow has a wider range in its front than that of the smoother, crescent shaped Rankyaku original. Because of this wider range, and the fact that it's only used once at a time, it is implied to be stronger than Angelica's Rankyaku: Nittouryuu technique; only because it's considered to be "faster" than the other. Albeit, the rest of the air blade is still shaped within the same size and dimensions of a regular Rankyaku; with only its front being uniquely shaped for combat. Relationships Crew Shuji: Hiroshi Yuusuke: Shinichirou: Sasagawa Kyo: Sasagawa Kenshin: Yoshiaki: Nagasaki Slivers Risa: Logan Daisuke: Fujisaki Kiyoshi: Blut G. Gewalt: Cosmo D. Cheshire: Cosmo Jr.: Jazz Saxpipe: Cyrus Arcane: Jack Tew: Nagata Shogan: Rochester Clyde: Family Father: Drago Family: Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Angelica's first surname, Caito, is Italian (Sicilian) for "official," or "leader;" though it comes from the Arabic word "Qāḍī," which means "judge." This refers to Angelica's father being a well-respected judge. *Angelica's second surname, Drago, is Italian for "dragon." This came from the Drago Family, who were given the reputation for being as nasty and dangerous as dragons themselves. *Angelica's first name comes from the Italian name, which translates out to "angelic" or "messenger." Incidentally, while she was a capo in the Drago Family, she would sometimes act as the family's messenger. *Angelica's epithet, "Red Hand," came from when she defected from CP5. While she attempted to use her Soroi Soroi no Mi to slip through undetected, she was eventually caught "red handed." This has also been noted due to some of the bloody fights Angelica got herself in during her time with CP5, in which sometimes her fists would be red with her enemies' blood. On an unrelated note, this also plays up the fact that Angelica has red hair. *Angelica tends to end some of her sentences with "capiche." This is often a cliched word used in association with various Italians, and especially with the mafia. It roughly translates out to "do you understand," or "comprehend." When asking others around her questions, Angelica tends to end her sentences this way, prompting them to answer back. *Angelica has been noted to speak in a very cliched Italian accent, using phrases like "mah" (my,) "ya" (you,) "capiche," and "da" (the;) among other commonly used phrases. This has given her a very rough, direct style of speech. *As a member of the Mafia Pirates, Angelica tends to dress in a suit like the other crew members. In a bit of a coincidence, Angelica ate the Soroi Soroi no Mi, thus allowing her to wear others as suits as well. *Angelica and her behavior and personality have been likened to that of a dragon's. Aside from her last name, which means dragon in Italian, Angelica's techniques either involve dragon anatomy (such as claws or arrowhead tails) or abilities (such as breathing flames when wearing a suit of fire.) Also, Angelica's feisty attitude resembles the violence that dragons can often be associated with and blamed for; and her demand to be compensated for her efforts has a similiarity to the stories of dragons hoarding gold and treasures for themselves, often representing human greed. Finally of particular interest is her red hair, which can be implied to refer to the flames a dragon can breathe from its mouth. Related Articles Mafia Pirates - Angelica's crew Soroi Soroi no Mi - Angelica's Devil Fruit External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Martial Artist Category:Drago Family Category:Former Cipher Pol Category:Mafia